Favors
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: She really didn't want him to get involved in this mess of hers. But the stage was set, all they had to do was survive her parent's interrogation. The only question was on her mind was... Will he agree to this 'date' of hers?
1. Chapter 1

**The Request**

"Kougami-san?" asked Akane as Kougami had entered the office.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"A personal one." Kougami noticed that she was somewhat nervous, but didn't ask. He turned on his computer pulling out his chair to sit.

"Okay, shoot."

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Huh?"

Akane sighed before repeating the question. "Are you free on Saturday, Kougami-san?"

"If we finished up this case by then, yeah. Otherwise good luck finding a date."

"...How'd you know?" Kougami turned away from his computer with a smirk.

"I'm not that blind to favors." Akane sighed before continuing with her work. _This is just great._ She thought sarcastically before she greeted Ginoza.

_~Two hours later~_

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Huh?" Akane stumbled over a small crack in the sidewalk, but easily balanced herself from falling flat on her face. Luckily, they had hunted down the criminal that they had been trying to find for three to four days, and the others were out of earshot as well. She sighed in relief as Kougami said. "Well?"

"Is noon okay for you?"

"Yeah."

_~Saturday~_

Akane had to admit she was nervous as she saw Kougami pull up in front of her apartment from her window. She had to ask herself why she had thrown Kougami into this mess of hers. She groaned remembering why she did what she did just days ago.

_~Flashback to three days ago~_

_"Akane-chan!~" Akane turned around as she was hugged by none other than her mother as she saw her father come out of their family car._

_"Mother? What are you doing here?" she asked as her mother eyes reflected hers. Her mother smiled. "We wanted to visit how you were doing,,...Is everything alright at your workplace?"_

_"Yeah everything's fine." said Akane stiffly. She knew that they were against her decision to join the MWPSB, due to the risks so they said._

_Akane's mother pulled away with a sigh. "Are you sure, Akane? Of all the places in the Bureau it had to that."_

_Akane stepped back. "Why do you have to say it like that?"_

_Akane's father placed his hand around Akane's mother's waist with a sad almost pleading look in his eyes. "Well we're always concerned about your safety, Akane you know that."_

_"Will you please get to the point, father?"_

_"We heard from the grapevine that you were seeing someone in the MWPSB." Akane blushed a shamefully red. "N-No! Why is it that every time you bring this up? and I'm not dating anybody there!"_

_Her parents both raised eyebrows. "We want grand-kids!"_

_Akane groaned. "MOM! It's not like that with him!"_

_She instantly covered her mouth. Then proceeded to try and think of ways to get her parents off her back!_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Akane, don't force us to visit your workplace right now. We all know what will happen."_

_Akane gulped at the horrifying thought. "What if I bring him with me this weekend? Then will you stop bugging me about him?"_

_Her parents grinned manically. "Then we'll see you later!" _

_~Flashback ends~_

Akane snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a loud knock on her door. She opened as she looked at smirking Kougami standing at her front door. "Nice clothes."

She looked down her face turning red at the sight of her current state of a flimsy short white night gown that clearly showed off her legs. Mortified, she slammed the door in front of his face. Quickly changing into one of her favorite outfits. Before opening the door once again and speed walking to the car. _I'll never hear the end of it from him._ She thought folding her arms as soon as the ex-Inspector got into the car.

"Where to?" He asked making a quick reminder in his head to tease about that the next day.

She quickly gave him the quickest directions. Along the way there the car ride there was pretty silent. Attempting to break the ice, Akane inquired. "You're not going to ask who we're going to meet?"

"I have a hunch." Kougami glanced at Akane, observing that she was dressed some what formally. She was in a comfortable knee length mango colored stretch and sleeveless dress, cream colored leather platforms, and a small pearl necklace. Which he found quite what was the word appealing? Now that he thought about he never really wanted much less **needed** a woman in his life. _Could I take on a serious relationship without hurting her or her Hue?_ Kougami thought as he pulled up to a house not far from the city, but still had holographic features.

They got out of the car as Akane stopped at the front ringing the bell before turning to Kougami with a grin.

"Just so you know, we're going to meet my parents."

"Huh?"

* * *

**As a big fan of Psycho Pass I hope I got all the characters down right.**

**Also a sucker for nice cute dresses and shoes!~**

**The dress and shoes mentioned in this chapter is Akris Punto-Stretch and Sleeveless Dress & Ralph Lauren Pumps.**

**Thought you guys might have wanted a visual image.**

**Drop a review on your way out!~**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Just so you know, we're going to meet my parents."_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

**The Meeting**

Never before has Shinya Kougami ever been in this situation For one he thought the young budding Inspector was going to show off him in front of her friends, but was not expecting this. Her parents. Right now they were sitting down in the living room, as Akane awkwardly introduced her 'boyfriend'.

"Um this is Shinya Kougami." Akane continued. "These are my parents, Ayame Tsunemori and Ryu Tsunemori."

"Nice to finally meet you, Kougami." said both of her parents. Then Ayame gestured Akane to follow her into the kitchen to make refreshments. Kougami shot Akane a look over his shoulder saying. _You so owe for this._ Akane gave him an apologetic glance before she left the room. Unfortunately for Kougami, Ryu saw the whole look exchange and glared at his daughter 'boyfriend'. _Good luck Kougami-san._

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ayame was currently grilling Akane for details. Ayame elbowed her daughter. "How'd you two meet?"

Akane sighed as she took out the drinks and set it on the tray. "Mom, we both work at the MWPSB. It's only normal that we got to know each other."

"I know that, but when did you guys start dating?"

Akane paused for a moment. "Um...Three weeks ago."

"Has he placed any moves on you yet?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean, Akane. We didn't watch 90210 and Awkward for nothing."

"MOM!"

Ayame laughed. "Just kidding, Akane. Now does he treat you well?"

"Of course."

"Then that's good enough for me, now let's hope your father didn't try to choke your boyfriend to death!" The two headed back to the living room, only to have found Kougami and Ryu chatting over hunting? Well that was unexpected.

"The best way to hunt a fox is to corner well. Not by setting traps hoping that the fox will get captured." said Kougami as Akane saw them with a holographic set up of a small forest.

"Ah, but if the fox sniffs out the hunter, the fox will run."

Ayame coughed as the two men looked up. "Ah sorry hon'. I forgot that you dislike the greater adventure of hunt-"

Ryu was cut off by Ayame who glared at him. Once the drinks were served. Ayame continued her assault of questions. "Now have you to done **that**, yet?"

Kougami who was drinking a can of soda choked at the question. Akane blushed as she patted Kougami on the pat as he had his coughing fit. "Mom!"

"What? I just wanna know if we're going to have any grand children anytime soon!"

_Could she embarrass me any further?_ Akane thought as she could have sworn after Kougami's coughing fit stopped. She saw him smirking! _I'll never hear the end of this either! _After all the embarrassing questions the duo were finally let out. Akane waved them good bye as Kougami opened the door for her and soon went back into the core of the city.

"Don't they just make a nice couple?" said Ryu had his arm around Ayame shoulders.

"I have a feeling we're going to be hearing a lot more from Akane!~"

* * *

"That was pretty interesting." said Kougami breaking the uncomfortable silence between the Inspector and the Enforcer. He turned to her. "Oi."

_She fell asleep after all of that?_ He thought as he poked her cheek. Akane stirred in her sleep, but refused to wake up. He sighed as they reached a streetlight. Akane said dozily "I...I...lo...ve..."

Kougami eyebrows furrowed in confusion._ Don't tell me..._

"Takiyaki...Kougami-san..."

* * *

**This two-shot is done, I'll be making more one-shots!~**

**Now which one should I start on the pool, or the festival?**

**Tell me by reviewing!~**


End file.
